


Hush Now

by edwardelricistheawesomeness



Series: Serum Series [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: .......Kidnapping, Be ready for some feels, Feels, Fluff, He's adorable., Like seriously., M/M, Now Has Older Eren Yeager, Panic Attacks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Yea......, cute eren, fear of thunder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-07 13:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4264356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardelricistheawesomeness/pseuds/edwardelricistheawesomeness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through a series of unwilling events Eren is turned into a child!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I was just going to train!!!!!

I woke up that morning to Levi in his usual spot. Curled up next to me, with my arms around him. And hogging all the blankets. He shifts and snuggles closer to me. I smile and kiss his forehead. “Come on Levi, I know you're awake.” I hear disgruntled sounds from him and he snuggles closer to me. I smile even wider and say “Come on! Don’t make me tickle you.”

He says nothing and I move my hands to his sides. I wait a second more before I begin tickling his sides. He starts laughing, which is a rare sound from him. He then protects his vulnerable sides still laughing. I stop tickling him and sit up. He gives me a weak glare and I grin at him and say “I see you're awake.” He says “I can tell brat.” but sits up as well.

He shivers and I ask “Are you cold?” He looks away from me and says immediately “No.” I shake my head at him and reach over, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him into my lap. He gives weak protests until he’s in my lap. He then snuggles closer to me and says “I wasn’t cold Brat.” I roll my eyes and wrap my arms around his waist and put my head on his saying “Sure you weren’t.”

We sat like this for a few minutes before he says “We better get dressed. Before I’m late to my meeting with Erwin and you're late for training.” I smile and let him get up. While you probably think this is to be nice the real reason it to stare at his ass while he walks to the bathroom. I then stand up and walk over to the bureau and pull out my uniform.

After I’m dressed I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I kiss Levi on the forehead right before I leave. “Brat.” I hear him say as I walk to the door, “But I’m your Brat” I say in response. I throw him a smile over my shoulder as I walk out the door.  As I walk to the training grounds I see Hanji run up to me.

“EREN!! Can you help me for a second?” She asks. “Uh. Can’t. I have training right now.” I say. “Maybe I can help you later?” I say as I walk by her towards the training grounds. But before I take 3 steps I feel a sting in my neck. I put my hand over the spot and say “Ouch! What the heck…..” As I’m speaking I feel really heavy and see everything go black.

I wake up strapped to a table in Hanji’s lab with a major headache. _Great. Just stellar. Everyone who could get me out of here is in a meeting or training…..I’m fucked_. I look around as much as the straps will allow in an attempt to locate Hanji. I don’t see her so I yell “HANJI! LET ME GO!” She appears a second later with her usual insane grin. “Eren! You woke up! Good! Now I can test this on you!” She says holding up a syringe.

I begin staining against the straps “HELL NO ARE YOU INJECTING ME WITH SOME EXPERIMENTAL SHIT! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!” I shout. “Quit struggling! It’ll be over in a second!” She says still smiling like psycho. Just as she’s about to inject me an officer comes in. He looks startled but says “Umm. Commander requested your presence at the meeting.”

Hanji looks crestfallen at this and I make the mistake of sitting still for too long. She moves quickly and shoves the syringe into my arm. She pulls it out quickly grinning. “See Eren? Didn’t hurt much.” She unstraps me and says “You can have the rest of the day off. Come see me if you feel any side effects!” I glare at the back of her head as she and the officer left.

I look at the clock and see the training will end in about 15 minutes. That spot on my arm hurt still but I paid it no mind. _Damn Hanji and her stupid experiments. Why the fuck does she have to constantly kidnap me and test shit on me?_ I shake my head and stand up. _Dammit why does my head hurt so much?_ Just as I stand up Hanji reappears with Levi right behind her.

Erwin walks in behind both of them. Levi looks from me to Hanji and asks in a deadly voice “Shitty glasses. What did you do to him?” She smiles and says “I just had him test something for me! It’s nothing! He’ll be fine!” He continued to glare at her until Erwin intervened “Come on you two. What’s done is done.” I sigh and take a step forward.

I familiar feeling goes through me. The same one I get when I’m about to shift. I see the same lightning and black out.


	2. YOU DID WHAT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's POV as we see what happened to our precious baby!!

I follow Hanji to her lab after the meeting. _She had to have done something to Eren. I didn’t see him on the training field and he’s not one to skip training._ She enters her lab and I follow her in and see Eren standing there. I turn and glare at her. I say as deadly as I can “Shitty glasses. What did you do to him?” She grins at me unheeded by my glare and says “I just had him test something for me! It’s nothing! He’ll be fine!”

I continue to glare at her until Erwin says “Come on you two. What’s done is done.” I look at him for a minute but then look over at Eren. He sighs and takes a step forward. His eyes widen and his body goes rigid. There’s a sudden flash of Titan lightning and we cover our eyes.

When we look again Eren is gone, but he’s not in Titan form. All thats there is a pile of clothes on the floor. I look at the spot Eren had been standing in shock. I see the pile move and walk forward to inspect it. I crouch down and move the jacket to the side, and see the form of a child. He looks to be 2 or 3 years old. “Eren?” Erwin says behind me in disbelief.

Hanji then crouches down beside me just as Eren sits up. He yawns and rubs one of his eyes. He then looks around and when he sees me smiles, and holds his arms out for me to pick him up. I smile inside and pick him up. Erwin orders and officer to retrieve something after pointing at Eren and they run off to do so. Erwin and Hanji then come and inspect Eren. He looks at both of them and smiles.

_I can almost see the fucking sparkles around him._ The officer then appears a few  minutes later, hands a bag to Erwin and exits again. The bag is filled with childs clothing. Armin enters a moment later and says “Ms. Hanji! You asked me to…….Who is that?” We all look at him for a minute until Eren looks around Erwin at him and smiles at him happily.

Armin looks at him curiously and asks again “Who is that? Is he one of yours?” Erwin looks at him and says “Uh. No Armin, This is Eren.” Armin turns his head to the side and says “What? That can't be Eren. He’s my age…” He looks at Eren again and sees his teal eyes. He blinks for a second before suddenly falling forward. Erwin darts forward and stops him from hitting the floor.

Eren tugs on my shirt and asks “Why he sleep?” I look at him for a moment thinking _Oh God that was adorable…._ I then rack my brain for an answer but find none. Hanji then reaches out to Eren with her psycho grin on saying “I need to do some tests.” Eren looks at her in horror and clings on to me tightly. I glare at her and say “Fuck off shitty glasses. Your tests are the reason were in this mess. So no. You're not touching Eren.”

She looks at me upset and goes to Erwin in an attempt to make me allow her access to Eren. He apparently tells her the same thing. He walks Armin’s unconscious from over to the table and lays him down on it. He then says to Hanji “Do you have anything that will wake him up?” she thinks for a minute then walks over into a closet. Erwin walks over to me and says “Lets get him dressed while she’s gone.”

I agree and we quickly dress Eren. She comes back in just as I pick Eren back up again. She looks at  him and says “He looks adorable!” she then walks over to Armin and breaks something under his nose. A moment later he sits up and looks around. “So it wasn’t a dream.” Erwin then walks up to him and gives him a basic summary of what happened to Eren.

He takes it pretty well. After Erwin’s done talking he walks over to Eren and smiles at him. He then looks at me then at Erwin and says “What do we do about Mikasa?” This causes all around silence. Erwin and Armin begin talking about Mikasa and where she would be now. While all of this was going on Eren had snuggled into my shoulder and was sucking on his thumb.

I chuckled softly at him. Just then the door opens and my squad comes in. Petra sees me holding Eren and runs up saying “OMG! Captain! Is he yours? What’s his name? He’s so cute! can I hold him?!” With that the rest of my squad came over and looked at him. I look at all of them and say “This…..is Eren.”

They all look at me as if I lost my mind and then all begin speaking at once. “What?” “Eren? He’s fifteen! How can that be Eren?” “When was Eren a kid?” “Really captain?” I’m about to yell at them but all the noise woke Eren up. He removes his head from my shoulder and looks at all of them. All of there talking stops and they all stare wide eyed at Eren.

It was Petra who spoke first. She said “Hey Eren. Remember me?” Eren looks at her and then nods. Hanji who had apparently been behind me suddenly yelled “OH MY GOSH! He remembers you! PLEASE Levi! Let me do some tests!” I glare at her and feel Eren tremble. “Fuck off. And Hell no am I letting you perform ANY tests on him.”

I then look at petra and ask “You said you wanted to hold him right?” She smiles and says “Yes!” I then gently hand Eren over to Petra who happily holds him. Once shes holding him he reaches up and pulls a small piece of her hair and says “Pwetty.” After he says this I can freaking tell that Petra won’t let anyone hold him for a while. She talks to Eren for a few minutes before I walk over to Erwin and Armin.

They are still discussing whether or not they should tell Mikasa. I walk up to them and say “Armin. What would Mikasa do to you if she found out you didn’t tell her?” Armin looks at me a second and then pales. He says “We’ll tell Mikasa. I’ll go get her now.” he then runs from the room. I walk back over to Eren and the others. When he sees me he smiles and reaches for me.

The squad looks surprised for a second then remember it’s Eren and smile. I take Eren from Petra and he hugs my neck. I gently hug him back and says to him “Were going to go talk to Erwin for a second Okay?” He looks at me and nods. I walk over to Erwin and Hanji and set Eren down beside me. Eren looks at Erwin and smiles. I look at the two of them and say “So. What are you going to do about him being a child?”

Hanji thinks for a second then says “Well. I’ll have to look through my research on what I gave him. Then I’ll begin working on an cure….Or whatever you'd call it.” Erwin and I then look around her lab and see thats there is paper...Everywhere. There is not a single spot without paper. I facepalm. Knowing Hanji, It will take days. Just to find out WHAT she gave him. “Just get it done Hanji. Before the Military Police find out.” She nods.

Just then we hear the door open and Mikasa walks in with Armin behind her. She immediately asks Hanji “Where’s Eren and what have you done to him?” Eren hides behind my leg peaking around it to look at Mikasa. Erwin answers for her and says “Eren is fine. He’s right here actually.” She raises an eyebrow at him and says “What do you mean?” Erwin approaches her and begins explaining it to her.

I walk over to the 3 of them and Eren follows me. We stand there and listen as Erwin summarizes what happened to Eren to Mikasa. Armin dropping comments here and there. We all then back away from her and Eren. Eren looks scared, Mikasa unsure. Mikasa takes a step towards him and he darts away in the opposite direction, And hides behind my leg once again.

I crouch down and say “Eren. Thats Mikasa. Don’t you remember her?” Eren looks at me then shakes his head and says shakily “No...No Eren don’t” He then hides behind me and looks at Mikasa from there. I blink and than look up at Erwin and the rest and say “He doesn’t remember her.” Erwin seems to contemplate this and the rest seem flabbergasted. Out of the corner of my eye I see Armin saying something to Mikasa.

Hanji then says “But he remembers You and I.” Erwin then says “Maybe not. He might just be responding to the people in the room. The reason he likes Levi is because Levi and 15 year-old him were dating. So when you changed Eren into a child he gained the mind of a 3 year-old with the memories of a 15 year-old. So. In a sense, He is a child. And I haven’t heard him say our names, so he may not remember us.”

I turn around and pick Eren up and stand up. I ask Eren “Do you want to meet Mikasa?” he looks at me then shakes his head and says “No….She scary.” And with that he hides his face in my shoulder. I hold Eren for a few minutes while listening to the others before discovering that Eren had fallen asleep. _Brat... Well. Let him sleep. While he’s out nothing can bother him. But still. What the hell did Hanji do to you Eren?_

 


	3. Greetings and Family

Levi held Sleeping Eren for a few minutes while standing next to Erwin and Hanji before I walk over to my squad. I hand him over to Petra who happily takes him once more. He stirs for a second but cuddles into her shoulder and calms again. I can see all of the guys still staring at him curiously until Petra tells them to quit. I then turn and walk over to Mikasa. Who is sitting on the floor with her scarf over her mouth and nose.

Armin I see is trying to calm her down. Although it looks like it isn’t going well. I walk over to her and crouch down. With the way she’s wearing her scarf now it’s very hard to tell that she’s crying. But at this angle you can tell. After a few moments of silence she looks at me and asks “Why does he hate me?” Her voice is thick with tears. I’m taken aback slightly by the fact that she’s asking me. Armin just looks surprised that she’s crying. I look at her and raise an eyebrow.

“You really want to ask me that question?” I ask after a second. She nods. I sigh. “Mikasa. What was the first thing you did when you entered this room?” She looks at me curiously. And so did Armin. She then says “When I came in I asked Hanji where Eren was.” I raise my eyebrow even higher at her. “Is that all you did?” I ask trying to get her to see it for herself but it didn’t look like it was going to work. Armin on the other hand suddenly had a dawning moment and figured it out.

_Dang. That kid really is a Mini-Erwin._ I then say “When you came in you nearly threw the door off it’s hinges. Gave everyone a death glare. Almost shouted at Hanji. And then practically growled at Erwin when he said something. And by what we’ve found out recently. Eren has his memories in a way, but has the mind of a child.” I see her stare at me for a few minutes, processing what I said.

After that I stand up and look at the clock. 4:00. We have been here a while. I look back over at Petra who is holding a now awake Eren. Even from here he looks adorable. I then look back down at Mikasa who is also looking at Eren with sad eyes. She then says “I scared him. He must be terrified of me now.” I roll my eyes and say “Yes you scared him. But don’t forget. You are his sister.” she looks at me and nods.

At this she stands up and wipes the tears from her eyes. “Stay here.” I say to her and she looks at me curiously. I walk over to Petra and Eren who had woken up while I was talking to Mikasa. When Eren notices me walking towards him he pulls on Petras jacket and points at me. She smiles at him and hands him over to me. When I take him he smiles at me. “Spoiled Brat.” I say. He then smiles bigger at me when I do. So he does have some memory. _But just can’t….completely understand them?_

I turn and begin walking back over to Mikasa. Eren sees this looks up at me and says “We go meet her now?” I look down at him and nod while saying “Yes.” _Eren. Quit being so cute. Or you will start causing mass heart attacks._ When we get over to them Mikasa looks extremely startled. I stand about a foot away from her with Eren trying to hide in my shoulder. I sigh at him and say “Come on Eren. She wants to meet you. So be nice.” At this he finally pulls away from my shoulder and slowly looks at her. “Hi.” he says in a small voice.

Mikasa smiles at this and she says in a gentle voice “Hi Eren.” When he hears her talk to him he sits up a little bit more and looks at her fully this time. She then says “My name is Mikasa.” He looks at her a second before saying “M’kasa?” she gives him a small laugh to the way he says her name and she says “Close enough…….May I hold you?” She asks after a moment.

I see Eren think for a second before nodding and reaching out to her. I hand him over to Mikasa who looks very happy that he allowed her to hold him. Once she’s holding him he looks up at her face and I see him reach up and touch the scar under her eye. He then looks sad and says to her “I sowy.” She blinks and smiles at him. “It wasn’t your fault.” He looks up at her again still looking sad.

Armin then walks over to him and says “Hey Eren. You remember me right?” Eren nods and says “You fell asleep.” Armin laughs then says “Yea. My name is Armin.” Eren looks at him and tilts his head to the side and says “Armin?” He smiles and nods. “Yes! My name is Armin.” He then asks “Do you know the names of anyone else here?” At this Eren looks around and Points at me and says “Levi.” then looks back at Armin. Armin smiles and says “Good. Now do you remember anyone else?”

At this Eren stretches to look around me. He then points over at Petra and says “Petra.” Then looks back at Armin. Erwin and Hanji had seen what was going on and walked over. My squad did the same. All of them curious to see whos name he would say next. Armin smiles again and says “Alright. Anyone else?” This time he points at the eyebrow overlord smiling and says “Erwin!” then looks back at Armin who nods and says “Who else?” Eren looks at all of them and then points at Hanji and says “Crazy lady.”

I hear him say this and I put my hand over my mouth. _I WILL NOT LAUGH. But that Eren. Was perfect!_ I see everyone is in the same boat as me but doing far worse off. . Erwin and Armin are leaning into each other to keep themselves standing. Petra and Aurou are doing the same. Gunther is holding his stomach while Eld has both hands clasped over his mouth. Meanwhile Mikasa is hiding her laugh in Eren’s hair.

I’m the first to recover I see Hanji looks very offended and I say “Well. What did you expect? You kidnapped him so many times that I’m surprised it wasn’t something worse.” She still looks upset by his new name of her. Eren looks at her for a minute then come to some decision. I see him begin trying to get her attention. After about a minute or so he reclaims her attention and he points at her once again and says “Hanji.”

She then smiles at him when he says her name. He then looks over at me and reaches out saying “Levi.” and Mikasa passes him over to me. I accept him and he lays his head on my left shoulder and puts his thumb in his mouth. They take the hint that he doesn't want to talk anymore. They begin talking amongst themselves. And I notice that Mikasa hasn’t stopped smiling since Eren let her hold him.

Eld and Gunther still haven’t stopped laughing yet. But by now it’s just snickering. Armin and Erwin realized that they had been close for longer than necessary and hastily split apart blushing slightly. _Good dammit just fuck already….._ Hanji was being her usual self and running around her lab. Petra and Aurou were standing together happily. Mikasa was simply watching.

Erwin and Armin have begun talking once again about how many people Eren remembered. I look down and see Eren quietly looking around. I look up when Armin asks “What are we going to tell the others about him not at training?” It was Mikasa who said “Just tell them he’ll be training with Levi’s squad for a bit.” Both Armin and Erwin stared at her for a moment, Then agreed.

I stifle a personal yawn. _Dang I’m tired. All this shit is exhausting. That and I’m starving_. I look up at the clock. 5:27. _Great. Dinner won't be till 7._ I then say to Erwin “Hey. Isn’t the old man coming tomorrow because of a meeting?” Erwin looks at me for a second then says “Oh yea…..I think it would be fine to let him know about Eren. He did help us get him after all.” I nod.

Hanji then appears a moment later and says “Alright you people. Out. I have research to find.” She ushered all of us out of her lab and slammed the door. I roll my eyes and begin walking with Eren to the library. For some reason everyone began to follow me. I enter the library and grab an old favorite of mine. I then walk over to the fireplace and sit in one of the armchairs that surround it. I take off my boots and crossed my legs, and placed Eren in my lap. After about 2 minutes later he had curled up and fallen asleep.

A few minutes later Erwin walks up and takes the chair to my right. My squad had gone back to their rooms. While Armin and Mikasa however were still looking for books. He looks at Eren then at me and says “Asleep again?” I nod. “He fell asleep almost as soon as I sat him down.” He smiles at him and says “I can’t blame him. He did turn into a kid. Was questioned by people. Had to learn a lot. And he had to meet his sister all over again.”

I nod. And with that return to reading my book. Eren moves a little but other than that was pretty peaceful. With the warmth of the fire I got even more tired than I already was. After a few minutes I shake my head and say to Erwin “Oh. Fuck it. I can’t focus…...I’m going to bed.” He nods at me then asks “Are you coming to dinner later?” I think for a second then say “No. I’ll eat in the morning.” I put my book down on the table between Erwin and I and pick up Eren.

He immediately snuggles into my shoulder and snores softly. _He even snores as a kid._ I put on my boots and walk over to my room. Which is about a 2 minute walk from the library. When I get to my room I set Eren down in his usual spot on our bed and quickly change. When I get back I see that Eren has moved closer to my side and is laying on his back. I roll my eyes and climb in next to him. I lay on my side and pull him to my chest. He moves closer to me and smiles slightly in his sleep. I give him a small smile and fall asleep myself.

 


	4. Meetings, Experiments, and Smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small time-skip! Just a couple hours.

I sat at my desk signing papers. Eren was contently sitting on my shoulders. I sigh and look at the clock. 2:14….. _We better get going. Erwin said the meeting started at 2:25._ I remove Eren from my shoulders and stand up. He looks at me and asks cutely “Where we going?” I look down at him and say “Were going to see Erwin and a friend of his. And Erwin and I need you to be in your best behavior okay?”

Eren grins up at me and nods. I look back up. I walk to Erwin's office and knock. "Enter!" I hear from within. I open the door and walk in. Their sits Erwin, and Pixis. Erwin nods to me while Pixis looks at me curiously. I walk over to the desk and sit in the chair next to Pixis. Erwin then says "Sir. As I have told you because of certain events something has happened to Eren."

Pixis nods "Well. This. Is Eren." Erwin says motioning to me and Eren. Pixis looks at Eren with wide eyes. Then says "Well. This certainly wasn't what I was expecting when I entered this room." But he then smiles at Eren and says "Hello Eren. Do you remember me?" Eren looks shy and slowly nods. Pixis smiles wider and laughs.

Pixis then looks at Erwin and says "Alright! I'll keep the Military Police off your back. It'll be fun!" He pulls a flask with roses on it out of his coat pocket and drinks from it. He looks at me and offers it. As I go to take it Eren puts his hand on my arm and pushes it down. He looks at the flask then back at me and says "taste yucky." I nod at Eren and refuse the flask.

Pixis laughs again, Filling the room with the booming sound. I see Eren smile, The sight is absolutely adorable. Pixis sees and obviously thinks the same. He motions at me and asks “May I?” And I look down at Eren, Who nods as well. I then gently hand Eren over to him, Who takes him surprisingly easily.

He then sets Eren in his lap and continues to have a conversation with Erwin, All while keeping Eren happily entertained. I stared at the man in shock. _How can someone. Who hasn’t taken a sober breath in god knows how long, Hold a child with such ease?_ I ask myself as I watch them.

Eren is perfectly content with him, Happily playing with the flask that he had been handed. It was cute how all of his attention was focused on the object, He even had the pinch in between his eyebrows that the older him has when he focuses on anything. I almost chuckle at the sight.

After a moment though I say “I have paperwork to fill out. Am I leaving him with you two idiots or am I taking him with me?” The two men look at him before Erwin says “You can take him. Just make sure you take him over to Hanji’s lab in an hour, She has to take a sample of Eren’s blood.”

As he says this Eren freezes in Pixis’ lap and stares at Erwin. I share the same look, One of pure, Undiluted, Absolute, Horror. Eren immediately began crying. Full on, Flat out, Bawling. I see both of the men stare at him in complete curiosity, Absolutely flabbergasted as to why he would start bawling like this.

I sigh and take him from Pixis and hold him to my chest, rocking him from side to side as I hold him. His bawling dies down to hiccuping sobs as I hold him. I glare at Erwin and say "You just had to tell him. Didn't you?" He stares at me for a second before understanding dawns and he smacks himself.

I turn on heel and exit the room still comforting a crying Eren. I walk back to my office, Easily making it without seeing anyone. I sit at my desk, Crossing my legs as I do so and deposit Eren in my lap. He had finally stopped crying and was contently playing with the paper weight I handed him.

He was quiet for a few minutes while I filled out paperwork. I glanced at the clock, Fully aware that Erwin had given me an order to take Eren to Hanji. As the majority of an hour passed I picked Eren up again and stood up. Eren looked up at me sadly, And asks "We go to Hanji now?"

The sad look on his face was almost enough to make me not take him. But the thought that Erwin would make him go, With or Without me, Kept me from caving. I nod at him and say "Yes. We have too. I don't want to go either." I say to him gently as I hold him with my right arm and open the door with my left.

He whimpered quietly as we walk and buries his face in my neck. I sigh and gently hug him. _I hate seeing him afraid_. I think as I walk. He's not crying, Which I'm thankful for. Unlike most people, His nose doesn't run when he cries. Which is apparently a trait he's had since he was little.

The walk to Hanji's lab is a short one, But one I'd rather not make. I push open her labs door, Seeing her shuffling through papers. She looks up when we enter an says "YAY! Eren! You finally got here. Now." She darts up and runs into her storage room. _Sometimes the speed of that woman surprises me._ I think as she runs.

She appears a few moments later with a syringe, And two large glass tubes. Eren whimpers again as she walks over. He's hiding his face in my neck, And he's trembling so hard that I think he's starting to vibrate. She walks forward and motions over to the table. I reluctantly walk over, Not wanting to put Eren through this but know that, To get him back to normal we have to.

I say "It's okay Eren. She's not going to inject you with anything. She's just going to get some of your blood. So she can fix her mistake okay?" I'm startled by how calm I sound when I really, really want to just dart out of this room and keep Eren AWAY from Hanji. But I can't.

Eren finally removes his face from my neck and looks up at me. He's scared, I can tell that much, but he looks better than before. "We can go after?" He asks me and I nod. "Yes. After this we leave." I reply. He nods in understanding as I set him down on the table. He's still trembling, but not as much.

Hanji nods at him and says "Okay Eren. I need you to hold out your arm. And keep it steady okay? This is gonna feel like a little pinch. Then the pain will be gone okay?" Eren nods, and holds out his arm, looking like he's on the verge of tears again. The look in his face makes my heart clench, Which is rare for me.

I want to snatch him up, but I can't as I would be stopping Hanji, as she is my superior, And make Eren go through this entire process again. Except it would be without me. _Erwin if you make him go through this again I swear I'm going to kick you so hard you will sing Soprano for a week._ I think as Hanji puts the tie on Eren's arm.

Drawing his blood takes about 10 minutes. And in the end he heals up the spot the needle went in within a minute. Hanji was ecstatic when she saw this and wanted to do another test on him. I snatched him up, Giving a pointed glare at her. "No." I said firmly. Eren had hidden his face in the crook of my neck again.

Hanji let out an upset sound and said "But Levi~ I have to test this! With it we could figure out why Titan can heal so fast!" I glare at her, Wrapping another arm around Eren and say "No. No way in high hell am I going to let you test on him AGAIN. Not today. You can go see Erwin about that. But right now, The answer is no."

I state as I glare at her. Eren quit shaking finally as I held him. I then stalked out of her lab, Holding Eren in one arm. It takes me 6 minutes to walk back to my office. Which was surprising as her lab was 10 minutes walk from my office. I enter easily, sitting down at my desk and adjusting Eren.

I moved him so I was hugging him to my chest, And not my side. I held him as tightly as I could without hurting him. He returned the action by burying his face in my chest, Letting out one final shiver. I feel my body finally relax, I had been tensed up since I heard that I had to take Eren to Hanji.

The feeling of my body relaxing after so long was wonderful. I hold him for a while, watching him as he falls asleep on my chest. I glance up at the clock, seeing it's only 4:10. I shake my head. _It's only 4 and were both exhausted._ I think as I watch him. He's holding onto my shirt, keeping himself in a slightly upright position.

I want to move and do some work, But if I move I'll wake him up and he's too cute to wake up. I sigh in defeat and settle down, Happily watching him sleep. I chuckle as he moves in his sleep, Making a sleeping noise as he buries his face deeper into my chest.

The way he sleeps brings a smile to my face, Something that was extremely hard to do already. But just watching him sleep made me grin like an idiot. I run a hand through his hair, Making him shift slightly in his sleep. _Even in this form you make me smile_. I think as I watch him.

Remembering all the times Eren had pinned me down and tickled me to the point of tears. Making me smile and laugh like an idiot. I then am taken back to all the times he had ever made me laugh or smile. I slowly began to realize just how much I love him. And I remember how, Even when he's like this, The first person he remembered. Was me.

The thought makes my heart warm as I watch him sleep. The next two hours pass peacefully as I watch him. _He is absolutely, Without a doubt, The cutest sleeper I have ever seen._ I think. _Also the only person who’s seen me sleep multiple times._ I add.

I don't even notice the time until someone knocks on the doer to my office. "Come in." I call while quickly schooling my face back to its usual blank expression. The door opens to reveal Erwin, Who walks in holding two plates of food. How he got the door open is a mystery to me. He sets the food down on my desk.

"How's he doing?" He asks after a moment. I glare at him and say "He's better. I'm surprised he could sleep after seeing Hanji. She scared the hell out of him." My voice had slowly dropped as I spoke. The last sentence coming out as an almost whisper as I held him closer.

Erwin nods, Then says "Alright. Hanji said that she analyzed his blood. She now has a clue as to what she gave him, Just not a cure yet." I nod at him, "Thanks." I say as he sits. He nods "You're welcome. And you should know. Hanji wants to do a healing test on Eren. I haven't answered her yet though."

My head snaps up and I growl "No." Erwin looks surprised, He asks "Why? He'd be perfectly safe." I glare at him harder and say "No. I'm not letting her hurt him just so she can satisfy her god damn curiosity. No. He was scared enough just being around her once. I'm not having him do it again."

As my mini speech ends Erwin stares at me curiously. He then nods and says "I had no idea she scared him that much. I understand. I'll tell her to postpone any experiments that are not necessary to returning him to his previous state." I nod my thanks to him before setting to the task of waking Eren.

I shake him gently, Watching as he slowly wakes up. His eyes open and he immediately looks around. He stretches after that and sits up, Rubbing one of his eyes as he does. _Eren. Quit being so cute. Or else I’ll never get you back from Petra._ I think as I watch him. He yawns cutely as I wakes up completely.

Once awake he waves over at Erwin, Who smiles in return. I then set about the task of feeding Eren. Which wasn’t as hard of a task as you would think it would be. It didn’t take long before we had both eaten and were ready to pass out. After we’re done Erwin chuckled, Looking at both of us in turn.

“Be sure the two of you get some sleep. By the looks of it you're gonna need it. And remember Levi. We have a meeting at 2 tomorrow. Be sure you're there. And no. Eren can’t come.” He says before he exits, Grabbing both plates and making his exit. I shake my head after him.

I see Eren is already looking sleepy again. A sight which makes me chuckle at him. I then stand, Exiting my office and walking easily to my room. I barely contain the yawn that appears as I walk. Eren is already cuddling up with his face in my shoulder again. I smile internally at him, _Even in this form you manage to make me smile._ I think as I walk.

I find and enter my room easily, I shut my door. Sighing as it shuts. Happy that I have a few hours without any bullshit. I smile softly at Eren’s half awake form. I then set about to getting both of us ready for bed. We’re both ready within a few minutes. I lay down, Laying him next to me.

He immediately curls up on his side, Facing me. I smile at him again, Wrapping an arm protectively around him. I feel my eyes sliding closed as I cover both of us up. As my head hits the pillow I feel myself drifting off, letting my eyes slip closed I slowly fall into a dreamless sleep.

 


	5. Meetings and Kidnappings.

_Please dear god tell me this is not happening._ I think as I stare at the destroyed training field. Luckily no one had been killed, a few injured, but no casualties. I had already checked the entire castle for Eren. _He isn’t here._ I think. The thought sending shivers throughout my entire body.

_Flashback, 10 hours ago._

__

_‘Dang it. Ackerman can’t take him, as she has training. Petra and my squad can’t take him as they have to be at the meeting as well. No one in the 104th can take him as they have training like Ackerman. Hanji is a no go, as she will be in the meeting. Mike is out as well for the same reason. God dammit the only options for me are some other soldiers or leave him alone.’ I think while I watch him play with a box I had handed him._

__

_He’s sitting contently in my lap while I have an internal debate on whether or not to skip the meeting and watch him or leave him in the care of some of the soldiers. ‘Okay. IF I leave him in the care of some soldiers, who should I choose….’ I then sort through all the men and women under my command, trying to figure out who I can leave him with, and who won't make me have a panic attack by leaving him with them._

__

_I finally settle on a pair of soldiers who have been here about 2 years. There reserved, but will do the job I ask of them. I then gently remove the box from Eren’s grasp, he gives a small protest before settling his attention on me. “Eren. Erwin is making me go to a meeting soon. And unfortunately I can't take you.” He nods at me, apparently understanding what most 3 year olds wouldn’t be able to._

__

_“So I’m going to let you play outside alright? Don’t worry, there will be two soldiers out there to watch you alright?” Eren smiles at me and nods again. I return his smile with a small one of my own before standing. Finding the two I had chosen was easy, getting them to agree was a piece of cake. So soon I was setting Eren down near the pair of them, who were diligently watching him like a pair of hawks._

__

_There names were Marian and Desmond. The reason I chose them was because both of them had children of their own. Marian had a daughter, Desmond had two sons. So I knew the pair had knowledge of children and would watch him carefully. Finally feeling alright with leaving him I walked back into the building after waving to Eren, who happily waved back before going back to playing._

__

_I walked quickly to the meeting room, entering as one of the last people entered with me. Everyone was seated at the long table within the room. I took the seat to Erwin’s immediate left, Mike right across from me, and Hanji next to him. The others take their seats, making my leg bounce at the slowness. Petra takes a seat next to me and asks “Captain, where’s Eren?” “I left him with a pair of soldiers, he’s alright.” I answer back softly,_

__

_She nods in affirmative and sets her attention on Erwin as he begins speaking. “As you all know because Eren has been changed into a child, we must keep him away from the Military Police. As they would use this as a reason to take him in for their own experiments, as how much harm can a child do?”_

__

_I reflexively swallow at that, the thought of Eren handed over to those bastards making my blood boil. I clenched my teeth to keep from growling. Pretty much everyone was pissed at the thought of Eren being handed over to them, even Mike._

__

_Erwin than says “Unfortunately, we may be forced to hand him over soon…..” I stiffen, my entire body going rigid before I stand up and slam both my hands on the table. “What?” I openly growl, hearing the others jump up and start shouting protests. Even Mike gave a shout of indignation at the thought, Hanji simply looked beyond livid._

__

_Erwin than held up both of his hands, waiting for all of us to calm down and seat ourselves again. I force myself to sit again, sitting straight backed, legs and arms crossed. The others soon follow my lead and sit down, but we all stare at Erwin with rapt attention. He nods at us and pulls out a folded sheet of paper from the stack in front of him._

__

_He unfolds it carefully and reads aloud “Dear Commander Erwin Smith. I commander Dok and a group of 20 soldiers shall be coming to your base in 3 days. We shall be making a review upon the progress the Titan Shifter Eren Jaeger has made and be submitting a report to Commander Zackly. Thank you. Commander Nile Dok.”_

__

_I could literally feel my blood run cold. Making me shiver unconsciously while I tried to process what Erwin just said. I head seen his mouth move, and heard the words he said. But they just didn’t seem to compute. While they did I simply sat there frozen, along with the rest of the room._

__

_Everyone of us sat there frozen in silence. Once my mind had finally processed and come to terms with what the letter said and meant I felt my temper rise. Making anger rise within me so fast I thought I was going to explode. I managed to tame my temper as Erwin spoke again. “I have Commander Pixis keeping me updated on when they’ll arrive, but till then we need to find a way to turn him back.”_

__

_We all nod, knowing that we have to get him back to normal, and now we have a deadline. Hanji gets up and says “I’ll get to work on that cure. I’m close, I just need another day, two max.” We nod as Mike stands and says “I’ll get the soldiers ready. We need to have them prepared as well.” Erwin gives the pair a nod just as all hell breaks loose._

__

_A soldier suddenly slams into the room, one arm injured and bleeding as he shouts “We’re being attacked! A group of people came out of the forest on the south side and attacked. Their in the base, as most of us were in the northern training ground.” I pale. I had left Eren near the southern entrance to the castle._

__

_I glance at Petra, who shares the same look of horror with me. “Levi! You and Petra go find Eren! Mike! Grab the others from the training ground and cut the group off. Hanji, get to your lab and keep them out of there! The rest of squad Levi go with her! I’ll head them off at the gate with whatever soldiers are still here.”_

__

_The second he was finished Petra and I were gone, running as fast as we could towards the south gate. ‘We’re moving to slow!’ I think as I race past corridors. When we finally come upon the south gate it’s in shambles. The doors are smashed open, one of them barely hanging onto its hinges._

__

_I run past the doors, turning right instantly and running over to where I had left Eren. The area is a mess, footprints everywhere. But no Eren. I look around and find Marian and Desmond, both slumped in pools of blood. I check them and their still alive, but barely. As I go to move them Desmond wakes up, just enough to recognize me and say “They….. Took him….” Before passing out again._

__

_I want to scream, knowing that these thugs have him. I grip his shirt tightly before saying “We have to get them to medical. They’ll die if we don’t.” She nods, tears are falling softly down her face as she picks Marian up. I lift up Desmond and we half run to medical. Its near the west gate, so we make it there quickly before finding Erwin._

__

_He’s moving toward the east gate, with around 10 people with him. He looks up when we approach and asks “Where is he?” I clench my fist and say “They took him. They grabbed him before we got there. They also heavily wounded the two I had watching him.” He nods and says “The group still here is headed back towards the south gate. Apprehend all you can, but don’t kill anyone.”_

__

_I nod before running again, Petra hot on my heels. As Erwin said they were heading towards the south gate, the first one goes down with a well placed kick, the second my fist connecting with his throat and my leg his stomach. Petra and I move quickly, taking down around 20 of them. The rest getting away, but moving towards Mike and the others._

__

_By the end of it we had caught about 50 or so people, a few getting away into the forest. The ones we caught we tied up and placed in cells in the dungeon. Mikasa, the 104th, and my squad all helped me look for him. After finding nothing we all went back inside, going to our own rooms or the barracks. Or in my case, toward the south gate._

__

_Flashback End._

We all spent the next 7 hours hunting for him. We went through the castle, the training grounds, even the nearby forest. Still, _nothing._ Not a whisper or trail. It was as though he had just vanished, the people having taken him vanishing with him. I stalked from the south gate to Hanji’s lab.

Where I knew Erwin would be. I open the door into her lab, finding Erwin shuffling through a large stack of papers on one of Hanji’s large tables. Hanji herself is working away feverishly at another table. He doesn’t even look up at me before saying “No.” I’m about the yell at him before he says “I’m looking through places we’ve found people like them before. Then we can split up and check places like them nearby. Get your squad ready.”

Just as he said this Hanji suddenly screamed. We both whip around and she runs over to us holding up a large flask of dark blue liquid. “I DID IT! tHIS SHOULD FIX HIM!” SHe screams in my face. I stare at it for a full second before doing something I never thought I would do. I burst out into a full smile in front of her.

She freezes and stares at me before jumping again and screaming “YOU'RE SMILING!” Even Erwin was staring at me. Hanji then gets a serious look and says “You have to bring him here. You can’t take it with you.” As she does she returns to her table and places a cork in the flask, before placing it in the freezer.

“It has to be kept at a temperature below freezing. Or else it will change the chemicals in it. Also know that this SHOULD fix him. I’m not absolutely positive. All I know is that when I tested it on his blood the blood cells aged to that of an older human male.” I nod, before looking back at Erwin as he nods.

He says “Grab your squad and the 104th. Hanji grab Mike and bring him here.” We nod and run off to find our respective groups. I burst into the room my squad usually likes to go to after training, seeing all of them there. “Hanji’s lab. Now.” They all jump up as I run in the other direction. I bolt down two corridors and through a doorway and into the barracks. As I had thought the 104th were the only ones in there. “Hanji’s lab.” I say before turning and running back, Mikasa a step behind me.

I half ran into the room, making me skid to a stop and stare at Erwin. Everyone else darted into the room less than a minute later, quickly forming a half circle around Erwin, who had Mike at his side. He picks up a stack of paper and holds it in front of him. He glances around all of us and nods.

“As all of you now know, Eren has been kidnapped.” We all nod, having already come to terms with this fact and planed on getting him back as quickly as possible. “I’ve researched any and all possible areas that they could go, without being detected. It’s been 7 hours since he’s been taken. So their either keeping him to sell, or he’s dead.” He says, shuffling through the papers.

We all stiffen and shiver, some of us holding back sobs or tears at the thought. I clench my fist so tightly I felt my nails dig into my palm, feeling tears well up behind my eyes at the thought. _He’s either….. dead…… or being held to be sold as a slave to some disgusting noble who will use him as a sex toy……… Or to some family that wants a kid……._ I think to myself.

The thought of ANYONE hurting him making my blood boil. So I swallow my tears and anger and focus on the task at hand. “I’ve narrowed it down to two possible locations. One, the forest fortress located about 30 miles east of here. Second, the caves around 27 miles south of here. Squad Levi will be going with him to the caves. The 104th and myself shall be going to the fortress.”

We nod an affirmative. “Get ready, you all head out in an hour.” Erwin ends his speech and hands me a map and a piece of paper. I take them and shove them into my jacket pocket before making my way over to my room. I grab my saddle bags and fill them quickly, packing in under 10 minutes.

I put on the rest of my gear, making sure everything is in place. I then toss on my cloak and throw my bags over my shoulder. I walk to the stables, saddling up my horse quickly. As I do this I see the rest of my squad enter the stable and do the same. I finish before them and stand in front of my horse as I wait. They walk over as soon as there done and I pull out the map.

The map shows the caves are more southwest than south but I shrug it off and say “If we move quickly we should be able to get there before nightfall.” They nod and move their horses out of the stables before mounting them. I swing into the saddle easily, moving my horse to the front as we exit the base grounds, finally on our way to get Eren.

I push my horse to the limit, moving as quickly as possible toward Eren. I grip the reins tighter, sending out one thought in hopes that it may reach him. _Don’t worry Eren. I’m coming for you……._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Eren’s POV.

_I’m scared……_ I think again as I sit there. My hands are tied behind my back, making my arms hurt. And my head throbs from where a man had hit me. Blood runs down my face where I had cut it, getting into my eye. I don’t remember how I got here. I just remember playing outside at the castle while Levi had to go to a meeting. Before suddenly there were people running from the forest.

Two men ran up to me, grabbing me before I could move and stabbing my arm with a needle. Than stuffing me into something dark and scratchy. It smelled terrible as suddenly it was really hard to stay awake. I felt whatever I was in swing through the air before hitting something hard, making me cry out before I fell asleep.

I woke up in a dark cave. A few men sitting by a table, when I had let out a whimper one of them had hit me. Before another grabbed my arm and dragged me in here, scratching my head on a wall as he did, before tying my arms to a post in here before leaving. I let out another small sob as I pull my knees to my chest, burying my face in them as I cry.

I’m sleepy, and hungry. But I’m to scared to sleep. As the laughter and shouting of the men in the other ‘room’ make me jump. _I miss the base. The hall was a better. It was warm too. I want Mikasa. And Levi….. I just wanna go home……_ I think as I sob again. Suddenly I feel a comforting feeling wash over me.

I don’t know why but it somehow makes me feel less scared as I sit there, my sobs slowly stopping as the feeling settles. I drop my head onto my knees again, this time feeling tired enough to finally let sleep take me. As I do I hear Levi’s whisper “Don’t worry Eren…...I’m coming for you…..”

 


	6. RESCUE!!!...... And some complications.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologize for how long it took to write this….. I didn’t think it would take so long. I caught what feels like a head cold recently and feel deplorable. Yet my fics wouldn’t leave me alone, so I simply had to write this chapter, before my friend maimed me for not updating! Also, I read something like the flame in this fic online somewhere last year, and unfortunately can't find it! If you do send me a link okay!! Also. Just an FYI: no. You can't tell age based on blood.

 

 

**Levi POV**

 

As much as I had wanted to push the horses full tilt until we got to the cave where Eren might be, Petra spoke against it. Making even me listen to her logic. "We can't just run there captain. The horses are too loud, they'll hear us coming if they have anyone keeping watch. And then they'll be long gone before we even get there, taking Eren with them." She says, dismounting and leading her horse to a small cave in the nearby cliff. 

 

The others quickly follow her, wanting to get out of the rain that was now falling, cold and harsh, soaking you before chilling you to the bone. Our cloaks were waterproof, but they were still  _ cloaks _ and allowed water to get in them, soaking us to the bone. I quietly follow them, dismounting and leading my horse over to the cave. 

 

Eld had already set about to building a fire, using a special material that Hanji had created. He made a small circle of stones before he grabbed a bag from his saddle bags, said bag being about the size of your average cat, and pouring its contents into a small pile, only using about a 3rd of the bag. The contents of the bag being small, roughly shaped, jet black pebbles. He quickly sets the bag back into his saddle bags and grabs a lighter. 

 

He lights it easily, the flames spreading to the other pebbles quickly and within moments we have a small, warm, scentless, smokeless,  _ bright blue  _ fire. The flame was accidentally created by Hanji when she was trying to make a waterproof gun powder, right now I’m rather happy that she made this instead, as it will still burn regardless of the weather. 

 

I yank off my cloak, my jacket following suit as we all quickly set about to removing the many soaked layers we were wearing and replacing them with warm dry ones from our packs. Once warmly dressed again, with our clothes hanging to dry on a makeshift clothes line courtesy of Petra and Eld, we all checked on our horses, making sure they were alright and after unsaddling them, quickly throwing a blanket on them. 

 

After that we all huddle around the fire as we try to see if the storm will blow over or if we’ll have to walk it, making what should have been about a  **(I SUCK AT MATH. Especially a conversion from Kph to Mph then a distance problem. Like, Damn I love writing because I hate math, but I did it for this fic.)** 50 minute trip, into a multiple hour trip, as the mud will make it so we can’t push our horses as fast and the rain will make it hard to see, further slowing us down. 

 

I crouch down next to the flame, glancing angrily at the sky and watching as the already dark sky deepens in color as I watch the clouds thicken by the second, the rain increasing steadily as the wind howls, throwing the rain in a sideways direction. I growl softly at the sky, cursing the shitty weather for its stupidity and for its timing. 

 

I stand quickly, walking over to my horse and grab out a pot and some coffee, thinking that the caffeine will make thinking easier, along with the fact that I’ve been up for the last 19 hours accompanied by 12 of those have been stress filled. I grab some water bottles out of my pack and quickly set up the kettle, setting it gently into the flame. 

 

Petra grabs cups while Gunther grabs some provisions while Aurou quickly grabs out a map of the area, quickly circling the area where Eren was and calculating where we are. Gunther quickly sets about to making a light meal while Eld helps, Petra having grabbed a pot from her pack and helped the other two make a stew. I watch the coffee carefully, thanking Petra’s sharp eyes for the cave we’re in. 

 

It was deep enough to block out all of the shitty weather, but not so deep that the back of it was a dark abyss that could easily hold every sort of nightmare, save Titans of course. The ceiling was high enough for the horses to stand fully, but low enough that the fire warmed the entire cave. It was also on a slight incline, making any water on the ground go  _ away  _ from us, and a stone floor. 

 

All in all, had the circumstances been different I would have been rather happy about the cave. But unfortunately I was more angered and annoyed at the delays, wanting to just be  _ moving.  _ And getting Eren as far from those bastards as soon as I can. My mind snaps back to attention as the coffee finishes boiling, and I set about to pouring the black liquid of life into 5 metal cups. Someone had apparently set sugar beside me while I was zoned out. 

 

I then quickly set about to preparing each coffee to the likes of my squad, as well as forcing myself to think about something other than my fears for Eren’s safety.  _ Petra likes a little bit of sugar, Aruou likes his as black as his soul, Eld wants enough sugar to cause a coma and Gunther prefers honey in his but will take sugar when need be. While I myself prefer a healthy medium.  _ I think as I make them and pass them to each person. 

 

We all like milk in them, save Aurou, but we all still like it without. I slowly sip my coffee as Gunther finishes up on the food and begins dishing it out, passing each of us a full bowl of stew and a roll which Eld had been heating up. We are all consumed by silence as we eat, watching the storm howl outside the cave. 

 

Eld speaks up first, saying “Captain. I think it would be best if we stayed here the night, and continued at day break. That should give the storm time to pass over and give us some light so were not 5 idiots riding round in a pitch black storm at 2 am.” I look up at them, seeing how tired they all looked and weighed my options.

 

_ We've been up for hours. And after making our way through this shit we’ll be at a point of exhaustion, and going up against a group of well rested thugs. Or wait till FIRST light, and continue on, with a few hours of sleep under our belts and fully awake, not caffeine fueled zombies.  _ “Alright. We can get some rest. BUT. We leave at the first light that shines over the horizon. No complaints.” I say, giving each of them a pointed look. 

 

They all nod, letting out relieved sighs as they set about to getting ready for some sleep, quickly appointing Aurou as first watch and Petra second. I grab out my sleeping bag, which like every other survey corps item is green. I roll it out next to the fire and climb in, facing away from the bright flame, and allowing the heat to lull me to sleep, the temperature reminding me of Eren. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Five Hours later, 7:02 am.**

 

**Eren POV.**

 

I wake up slowly, my head foggy and hurting, pulsing with pain. I barely hold back a whimper as my head throbs again, apparently pulsing with the beat of my heart. I tiredly look around, expecting to see Levi in our room. I didn’t know why it was mine, something just told me it was, the same feeling that told me that Levi was special. 

 

I snap awake when I remember where I am, my body suddenly fully registering the pain I’m in. My arms and shoulders ache from the way I’m tied up, my neck hurting from how I slept and my back hurting from the position I’m sitting in. 

 

I look around the cave, the ‘room’ is far darker than I remember it being last night. I look over my shoulder, trying to get a look at the knots holding my arms. Just as I start trying to adjust I hear a loud SMASH from the other ‘room’. “GET UP YOU LAZY FUCKS! WE HAVE A PACKAGE TO DELIVER!!! THE COMMANDER OF THE MILITARY POLICE DID NOT PAY US TOP DOLLAR FOR YOUR STUPID ASSES TO BE LATE!” 

 

I jump at the sound of the man’s voice, it was loud and commanding, but lacked the natural sound that Erwin's always had. He sounded as though he was trying to lead, unlike Erwin who simply  _ did.  _ And people follow him on instinct. Pure terror courses through my veins when I realize WHO they would be selling me too, and the deepest part of my mind screams with hatred and fear. I try to make myself look as small as possible as a man walks into the room, an air of authority that was far to put on, like it was as fake as he was. 

 

He was really tall, with mud brown hair, and an equally muddy pair of eyes. But he looked like the kind of person you would glance at and forget just as fast. He looks at me, eyes sweeping my curled up form before glancing at my face, eyes narrowing as he quickly approaches, hand darting out to grab my face. I cry out in surprise at the speed of the man, as he quickly yanked my head to the side and examined the side of my face. 

 

“I shall ask you one time. Why is there blood on the thing that’s going to get me the biggest payday of my life?” He asks, his voice a deadly quiet that made shivers race up my spine as I let out a small whimper, trying to pull away from the painful grip. The man who he had been questioning, one of the men who were watching me. And I also see the one who dragged me in here. 

 

I know that the cut on my head has at least almost healed, but the blood on my face had dried while I slept and was an unmissable fact. None of the men said anything, they only looked down at their feet or at any other object in the room other then the man in front of me. I look at him, finally seeing what made this man so terrifying to the others. 

 

It was his eyes. Deep within the muddy brown, was darkness. Not the darkness of madness, or anger, or pain. But the darkness that comes from the lack of feeling. Looking into this man's eyes I could see that I was  _ nothing  _ to him. A doll, a puppet, a interchangeable annoying plaything. I mean nothing. I am nothing. He could shoot me, and all he would feel was recoil. 

 

I shivered, feeling small and insignificant and worthless. I almost whimper with relief when he finally looks away, his chilling gaze finding the men behind him. “I asked….. WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON THE THING THAT’S GOING TO GET ME THE BIGGEST PAYDAY OF MY LIFE?!?!” He shouts, his voice reverberating on the walls of the cave, and I openly wince at the sound, whimpering at its volume and at the pain it caused. 

 

Since my hearing was better than others, it also meant loud noises hurt more. The men jump as well, one of them finally caving under the gaze of the man and cries out “He moved him!” Pointing at another man. He instantly points at another and says “He’s the one that hit the brat!!” The group of men began shouting at each other, crying out profanities and accusations at each other. 

 

The man lets out a slightly annoyed sound, turning back to me as he surveys me again, before letting go of my face, and quickly grabbing my shoulder and yanking me to my feet. I let out a small cry, more of a yelp, as he drags me from the room. He drags me, literally, out of the cave. Walking me quickly toward a large carriage, with 4 other people around it, one driving the carriage the others on horseback. 

 

I look around wildly, seeing nothing but forest as far as my vision can tell, I can feel my feet sinking into the thick mud under me, and see the sun barely peaking over the horizon. He looks at the first male, a tall beefy man with short cropped brown hair, and says “Kill everyone inside. I don’t want a single loose end.” The man nods dismounting as he drags me toward the carriage, I dig my heels in, yanking on his grip and doing the one thing I’ve been wanting to do since this whole thing happened. I screamed. 

 

I inhaled and let out the loudest, most earsplitting, attention catching, shriek I had ever let out in my entire life. You know the one. The screaming toddler you see being dragged around by its mother, and the earsplitting sound that they make as they are dragged. And just as I let out half of my scream, everything happens. 

 

Two grappling hooks slam into the trees near us, and the next thing I see is Levi, swords swinging and easily slicing through the thick leather straps that hold the horses to the carriage. “What the fuck!” I hear someone shout to my side as I hear the familiar sound of 3DMG as another person went down. 

 

I see Levi turn, his boot slamming into the face of the carriage driver and suddenly someone's picking me up off the ground, slamming me into their chest and something cold is pressed against my head. I let out a small startled cry when his grip tightened to the point it made it hard to breathe. 

 

My vision fuzzes out around the edges for a moment, before black begins to steadily creep into my vision as I try futilely to keep a grasp on consciousness, while I pathetically try to fight him off, as I hear people shouting around me. I give one final tug as black absorbs my vision completely and I fall into unconsciousness. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

I stare at the man, who now holds an unconscious Eren. My anger boils as I watch, unable to do anything due to the gun pointed at his head. I could see Eren struggling but I can't do anything, as he could pull a trigger before I could get to him. I’m fast, but not that fast. 

 

Just as I’m about to run out of options, and maybe even give into his insane demands, Eld saves our asses. Eld, having landed behind him easily swung a perfect hit with his blades, dull side down, hitting either side of his neck and knocking him unconscious. I dart forward, catching Eren who instantly starts coughing and gasping for breath. 

 

It takes a moment for Eren to regain consciousness, but when he finally opens his eyes I can't help but breath out a sigh of relief. Petra appears by my side, quickly untying the rope that binds his arms behind his back. As Eren is waking up I use the time to check him over. I see the blood on his face, but can't find a wound, and I can see the red marks on his wrists are starting to fade as I cradle him in my arms. 

 

I hated hearing him scream, it was terrifying. For a second I had thought they were hurting him. Instead I find that he's just trying to tell us where he was, and make it more difficult for his captors. As he fully wakes up he finally notices that I'm holding him. "Levi!" He cries out hoarsely, moving and throwing his arms around my neck. I hold him tightly, burying my face into his hair as I hold him. Petra stays beside me, unmoving as Eren slowly relaxes in my grip, but keeps a tight hold on me. 

 

We stand like this for a few minutes, I vaguely see the others tie up the men and throw them into the carriage, the ones from the cave either killed by one of these assholes or unconscious. I hear Eren whimper out something, letting out a small sob. "What was that Eren?" I ask him softly, wanting to let him rest, but also wanting to know what Eren knew about all this. 

 

He adjusts his head, laying so he faces me and says softly "They were going to sell me...... To the commander of the military police." He whimpers softly and buries his face in my shoulder, clinging to me tightly as he slowly relaxes. I on the other hand have just found a new level of livid. And the anger the courses through my body would be enough to kill. 

 

I hold him tightly as we all walk back to our horses, Eld had already wrote a report about the men and tied the horses to the carriage after everyone had been thrown inside. The two steeds that the men had been using were a very well behaved pair, easily being led by Gunther. We all mounted our horses, Around making sure that the carriage was locked tight before mounting. Eren sat in front of me, facing me as he had fallen asleep and refused to let me go. I couldn't help the relief that went through my body as I watched him, and the pure calm that settled after it.

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

The trip back to the base was a slow and muddy one, taking about 3 hours. By the time we arrive the sun is well over the horizon, and we are immediately swarmed by people the second we arrive. Erwin appears after a second and quickly tasks some men to moving the men from the carriage to the dungeon, while the others are sent back to their previous tasks. 

 

Erwin and my squad then accompany me to Hanji's lab, where she has the injection that should return him to normal. He had woken up while we were outside, and he had proceeded to hide his face in my neck till we were inside. The walk to Hanji's lab was quiet, mostly with Eren simply watch the hallways. When we finally arrived Eren let out a small whimper, holding onto me tighter. 

 

"Hey." I say softly, my voice surprisingly calm. He looks up at me, looking scared. "She's just going to give you one shot. Just one. And it should fix what she did to you, okay? Then we'll have someone to meet tomorrow." He nods slowly, still looking scared. Hanji approaches a few moments later, holding a shot full of  _ clear  _ liquid. "Hanji." I growl out softly, knowing that  _ that  _ isn't what she's supposed to be injecting him with. 

 

Eren whimpers again, grip tightening to a point far past a child his size, as he stares at her. Hanji is in complete scientist mode, calm, cool, and collect, not a single shred of the bouncy Hanji we all know and, although I'll never admit it to her, love. She holds up the syringe and says "I don't know how long the serum will take to come into effect. Due to this I wanted to have Been unconscious for it, so his mind would have time to adjust from child to teen. This shot will only last for 4 hours." 

 

I grimace, but slowly nod. Eren, having understood what Hanji had said nods as well, and allows me to set him down on the table, which is screened in with hospital screens. Hanji then gives Eren a basic physical, making sure he was breathing fine and his heart was alright, making him drink something as well before injecting him. It takes Eren less than a minute to fall asleep, still holding tightly onto me. 

 

We slowly pry Eren off me, and gently lay him on the bed. I help Hanji take off the outfit that Eren was wearing, covering him with a sheet instead as we both remembered how Eren's first transformation went. "Off you go then. Erwin wants to talk to you, after that you can come back. I think he also needed  _ you  _ to submit a report about Eren's rescue, instead of Eld." 

 

I stare at her in wonder, asking myself if she was crazy for thinking I was going to leave his side right now. Until Erwin himself called me from outside the curtain. I unhappily leave Eren's side, after giving Hanji a pointed look, and exit the enclosed space. 

 

The next two hours pass both extremely quickly and unbelievably slowly. By the time I finally got back to getting back to Eren Hanji slams into the room. Before looking at me and Erwin before sighing and saying "I have good news and bad news. Which do you want first?" I stare at her, every possible horror running through my head as Erwin says "Good News." 

 

She nods and says "It worked. Eren is no longer a child." We both breathe out a sigh of relief as I ask hesitantly "The bad?" She nods and says ".....He's slipped into a coma......" I stare at her, not fully able to move yet as the horror of what she just said slowly sank in..... "Let me see him." I ask. Wanting to sit by him until he woke up. "I can't allow that Levi." She says, hand resting on my shoulder and says "Get some sleep. He might wake up in the morning, we don't know. But trust me. I will wake you up if there's any change." 

 

I feel myself nod, my body switching to autopilot as I half stumbled to my room, which thankfully was in the tower, away from everyone else. I stumble up the stairs, not really sure how I got here as I gently open my door. The room is dark, almost to dark to see as I step inside, sliding off my boots as I shut the door behind me, quietly making my way over to my bed. 

 

I collapsed on it, having finally lost whatever energy had gotten me here, and curl into a ball. It's slow at first, just small sobs that rack my body, before it turns into full blown tearfest, quickly soaking my pillow.  _ He's in a coma, he could easily DIE. And... And... And I'm the one who left him there!! Why did I leave? I should have stayed! I should have.......  _ I let out another choking sob, moving just enough to remove the pillow I'm currently crying into and grab Eren's, quickly burying my face into it and breathing, hoping that it will help me calm down. It helps, as I slowly relax into the bed, sleep creeping closer as my sobs slowly stop. I lay like that, clutching Eren's pillow as sleep takes me, leaving me at the mercy of my subconscious. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**After Levi left.**

 

**Erwin POV**

 

I could sense that what Hanji had told Levi wasn't all of it, and that she probably wouldn't tell him yet.  _ God dammit what's happened now?  _ I ask myself as I watch her, she waits, listening to Levi's quieting footsteps. She turns to me and nods saying "Yes. You're right. There is something else wrong with Eren. And by the looks of it, I have no clue if he'll  _ ever  _ wake up." I stare at her, having confirmed my suspicion. "What happened?" I ask. 

 

She nods and says "Well..... I think it would be best for you to see for yourself. As I think words won't do his current situation justice." She says, opening the door and motioning me to follow. I stand from my desk, preparing myself for the worst as I follow her to her lab. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe. I just love cliffhangers. Don't you? Comment and review!! Tell me how I did!


	7. Where Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello my people. How have you been? I hope the world has been far kinder to you than my updating skills with this fic. Sorry it took so long. Also, I’m using google translate for this, so it is probably wrong. And since I’m not fluent in German, or know someone who will translate all this stuff, and I don't speak it at all, this is the best I have. Be ready for some feels.

 

**Eren POV**

 

Warm….. I’m warm. I feel like I'm slowly floating through warm darkness. It’s… Comforting. My mind is still sluggish though, everything seeming to be just out of my grasp. I try and think of how I got here… finding the action too taxing I relax back to how I was, feeling my mind almost expand due to the action. 

 

I end up searching through it, pushing and probing through my head, guessing I’m asleep. My mind slowly ageing, like I was growing from a child to my old self in a matter of moments. A tingly feeling spreading through my body, almost like tiny sparks are dancing across my body, leaving tiny pinpricks of pain before vanishing. 

 

My mind seems to be adding memories to itself. No… More like… Making them available. I could easily think of when I was 3, but everything past that was almost like it was coded, and I could only grasp feelings and the briefest flash of images. 

 

But now it was like a flood gate, and there was nothing I could do as I was slammed with  _ everything.  _ From my mom to my dad to the fall, jumping from there to training. Rushing through the years before suddenly I’m running through Trost again, I was myself, but I couldn’t move on my own. My body did, and I could feel everything, but I couldn’t change anything, I could only watch my life play out before me.

 

I watched as the wall was broke again, as I lost my leg again, feeling the pain arc through my body anew. I watched as I almost lost Armin again, and how I saved him. My first shift, and the saving of the Trost district. My trail, Levi, and my own joining the survey corps. I watched as Levi and I got together. 

 

Watched and felt every smile and laugh and touch all over again before speeding through the day that started everything. I felt myself be changed once more before everything went white. I glance around, happy to once more be in control of my body, but curious as to this completely white world. 

 

I look around, trying to figure out where I am, or at least, why I'm here. As I move I see him, drawn up to his full height to provide a rather chilling effect, stands my Titan. He huffs down at me, steam coming out of his mouth as he watches me, eyes far more intelligent than any other Titan I had ever encountered. 

 

I look up at him, waiting for something to happen, yet as time passes, nothing does. He simply stares, unmoving as he seems to study me. After some time I let out a growl, glaring up at him before shouting “HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING TO STARE AT ME?” 

 

My Titan seems to raise an eyebrow at me, before shaking it's head and saying “Until you accept me into your heart, my  _ Jäger _ .”  _ (Hunter)  _ I nearly jump out of my skin when he speaks, staring at him in awe at his reasoning, and feeling the smallest amount of joy at hearing the language I grew up in. 

 

“How-” “Can I talk?” I nod slowly, still startled by his sudden ability to talk. “We’re in your mind  _ Kleiner _ .”  _ (Little One)  _ I nod slowly, letting that sink in before asking “Why can’t we work together? The other shifters easily control there Titans, but I can’t do that with you. Why is that?” He blinks at me before shaking his head and saying “Sit down, and I shall explain the difference between you and them.” 

 

I do as he says, sitting down on the surprisingly comfy floor, and look up at him. He sits as well, crossing his legs and looking down at me. “The reason that they can control their Titans, yet you can’t control me, is because they came here, the same as you, and defeated them. They subjugated their very souls in order to use them. But because of this they themselves lost some of their soul.” 

 

I tilt my head, raising an eyebrow and asking “How is that?” “When you become a shifter, part of your soul is separated into a Titan. The Titan is made from the darkest part of your soul. As it's made from your soul, it is part of you. In order to truly master being a Titan Shifter, you must form a bond within your soul. That is why you can’t control me, as I am the very manifestation of all of your doubts and fears. 

 

In order to control me, you must choose between two paths. The first, you destroy me, leaving my form for you to do as you please, yet sacrifice your humanity. The second, you accept me back into your soul, by facing the darkness within you, and heal your soul. But if you fail, you will die. Permanently and completely. Your body will simply cease to function.” He says, his disheartened voice echoing in my ears. 

 

I look up at him, weighing my options.  _ Kill him. Or accept him? He’s the reason people see me as a monster, maybe I shouldn't accept him…. But. He's  _ **_me_ ** _ in a way. The darker part of me and I can't kill him without losing a part of me. So….  _ I look up, standing as I do and hold out a hand to him. “I accept you as part of me, as part of my soul, and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make us whole again.” I say with conviction. 

 

He stares at me, surprised slightly by my answer, before nodding and reaching down. Instead of touching my hand, his finger goes to my head, gently touching my forehead with his extremely hot finger. “Try and relax  _ Kleiner _ . It will hurt to regain what you have lost.”  _ (Little One)  _ He says, voice soft and comforting. My eyes become heavy, as I sway slowly, feeling myself slip quickly out of consciousness. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

**2 HOURS LATER**

 

_ It’s raining…..  _ I think, glancing up at the sky. The thick gray clouds blocking out most of the sunlight, making everything seem darker because of it. The mud is thick underfoot, yet slick as well, due to the sheer amount of rain, which is pounding down on me without the slightest hint of wind. I glance down, noticing that I’m in my usual uniform, along with my cloak, which has it's hood pulled up. 

 

I glance around, seeing Erwin walking toward me slowly, looking more grim than usual.  _ What’s on his mind?  _ I ask no one, simply waiting as he comes to me. He dressed as he usually is, cloak hood pulled up over his head as he gives me a sad look. He takes a deep breath, letting out a tired sigh as he comes to a halt in front of me. 

 

The rain was quickly soaking into both of our cloaks, making the green of the cloak quickly become darker with the water as the moments pass. Within seconds I’m shivering, but it doesn't seem to be fazing Erwin who simply continues to give me a sorrowful look as the rain seems to slowly increase. 

 

“What is it?” I ask after a moment, annoyed at receiving such a mournful look for so long. He jumps slightly, looking guilty for a moment before saying “It’s Eren….” Voice trailing off after his name, seeming to have a loss for words as I stare at him in fear, terrified at what might be wrong with him. 

 

“Well? What is it? Is he okay? Did anything change? Hanji said he was fine… Just in a coma….” I prompt him, trying at see if Eren was alright as dread slowly begins to seep into my body, leaving a cold emptiness in it's wake. 

 

He takes a deep breath before saying “She tried everything she could…. He just declined to fast. His body seemed to almost be rejecting the injection. There wasn’t anything we could do…..” I stare at him, not fully able to move yet as understanding comes to me. “He’s dead….” I say softly, the words feeling heavy and final on my tongue, as I beg every god I can think of for him to tell me I’m wrong….

 

“Yes… He died a few minutes ago.” He says, nodding slowly. I stare at him, feeling every mental wall I had crumble in a matter of seconds as my knees give out from under me. I hit the ground, sinking into the mud slightly as the rain picks up even further, soaking me completely as I stare at the ground, lost in my own head as lightning cracks overhead. 

 

Normally I would have jumped or let out a yelp and practically tackled Eren. I hated lightning, and absolutely loathed thunder. But… I couldn’t find it in myself to move. I couldn’t even find the fear I usually had of it. My heart seemed to shatter into thousands of tiny pieces, as tears slowly slipped down my face.

 

As I sat there I could hear someone calling my name, but faintly, almost like the words were being carried away by the wind. I let out a small sob, wishing to be left alone in my own misery. Within seconds the voice had gotten louder, almost deafeningly crying out my name. I clap my hands over my ears, wishing it would go away. Suddenly I feel myself being shook, and I wake up with a clap of thunder. 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Eren POV**

 

_ Where am I?  _ I think as I glance around, seeing the hill Mikasa and I used to visit when we were little. I let out a gasp, finding myself in the exact spot I was the day we lost the wall, right under the tree. I stare in wonder at the place, seeing the hundreds of blue flowers swaying gently in the breeze. 

 

As I watch the field I see it, just a glimmer at first, but quickly solidifying. I see 3 year old me running through the field, laughing as my father chased after me. He caught me after a minute, holding me carefully as he walked up to the hill. He sat down on the root of the tree, setting me on his knee as he asks “Eren. Do you know why I love this area of the interior?” 

 

The young me shakes his head and asks “Why papa?” My German accent still slightly in my voice. He smiles and says “Because it is one of the few places in Wall Maria this close to the wall that is completely unmonitored. You will never see a single soldier within sight of this place. Even on the wall.” He reaches for his bag, which is right next to him. He pulls out a black case, about 7 or 8 inches long, 5 across, and about 3 wide. 

 

He holds the with an almost terrified gentleness, like he’ll die if he drops it. He shows me the case, letting out a rather tired sigh before saying “Every Male in our blood line has had a set of very special traits. We are able to turn into Titans. And we use this power to fight them. You have the chance to use this power. 

 

Everyone within the walls posses the capability to turn into Titans, when we give them this injection. However, we are unlike them in two ways. “ He has my absolute attention, as both of me are watching him as though he was revealing the secrets to the universe. Which in a way he was. 

 

“When we turn into Titans we can harden our skin, making it completely impenetrable by any blade or cannon the military has made, and unbreakable even to other Titans, save for sheer brute strength. There are few outside of our bloodline that possess this power. However, we are unique in our final power.” 

 

Little me tilts his head to the side, looking both fascinated and scared of what my father was telling me. “We can control Titans. Only as a Titan of course, but we can control them completely. The power is hereditary, and is usually passed to the first born of our line, which is more often than not a boy. However there are a few girls in our blood line who inherited the power. 

 

Now. I must give you a choice my son. One that will impact the rest of your life. It is completely your choice, and no matter your choice I will not be mad or upset with you. What I must ask you though, is if you wish to become a Titan. Because this is the best time to give you the injection. As the younger you are the greater chances you have of surviving it. 

 

However there are those who turned later in their life and were perfectly fine, how ever there were those who lost their minds. You must be sure of your choice little one. But  you must still make it now.” He says, voice almost seeming to fade into the wind as he finishes his speech. Little me reaches out and takes the case, dad allowing it but watching me like a hawk. 

 

I look at the case, turning it over and looking at it from every angle, before I look back up at him and asking “Is papa one of them?” He looks surprised at the question for half a second before he nods. I look back at the case before handing it back to him and saying “I wanna be like you papa.” Giving him a smile that melted even my heart, and I made the smile! 

 

His answering grin was more than enough praise of my decision. He opens the case, pulling out a rather painful looking shot. The syringe was filled with a light orange liquid, and a long ass needle that looked more like a fucking harpoon than a needle. He holds it up, looking at me and saying “I have to inject you with this. You won’t remember what happens after, as it will be your first shift. We can talk more about your Titan when you wake up alright?” 

 

Little me nods, still shaking like a leaf when he begins preparing my arm for the injection. I could feel him injecting me with the needle, even though it was happening to my 3 year old self. I felt a shock go through my body, lightning strikes like it always does when I shift before they vanish, and I’m once more alone on the hill. 

 

I glance around, growing annoyed after a few moments before I see 6 year old me climbing the tree, reaching up for an apple on a lower branch as my father walks up. “Want one?” I ask as he looks up at me, giving me a small smile before saying “Sure, if you can reach two that is.” I take up his challenge and quickly hop up another branch, easily grabbing two bright red apples and climbing back down. 

 

I happily pass him an apple as I sit down on the soft grass and begin devouring mine. He ruffles my hair, letting out a small chuckle as he says “Alright. It’s time for you to begin your training. It's about time I taught you how to shift.” I nod quickly, practically inhaling my apple. I wait for him to finish, staring at him as he eats rather slowly. 

 

As soon as he's done he crosses his legs, turning to face me. “Shifting gets easier as you get older. Your form will change slightly as you age as well, as your Titan is part of your soul. As you get older your stamina will increase naturally. However you can speed this process up, and that's done by shifting every 48 hours. Shifting and D-Shifting, or devolve shifting, as many times as you can. 

 

However, your Titan will be hard to control until your soul has completely matured. In order to be a Titan Shifter your soul must be torn in order to create a Titan. Your soul is matured only when your soul has balanced itself between Titan and Human and healed. This takes years, especially for our family. We are usually about 22 when we achieve balance, due to the power of our Titans. Once this happens however, something rather interesting occurs. 

 

Your body will place itself in a coma, shutting off every function except the ones needed to keep you alive as you meet your Titan. Literally, you will meet the other half of your soul. As such it will give you two options. One, destroy it, and gain full power over it. Or bond with it and heal your soul. 

 

If you destroy it, you can control your Titan with the same ease you would lift a finger with. Although as such you will lose your humanity. But, in order to bond with your Titan you must face all of your fears, along with any forgotten memories. But by going this route you will be far more powerful and still have full control of your Titan. But the price if you fail is heavy. For if you fail to face your fears, you will die.” He concludes. 

 

I stare at him in shock, watching as the younger me does the same before saying “Well than. I’ll just have to face my fears won't I? And didn’t you say you were gonna teach me how to shift?” My voice showing my apparent excitement. He smiles at me, letting out a quiet sigh before saying “Alright alright!” With a light laugh as the pair fade once more.

 

I stare at the spot where they sat at in wonder.  _ I became a shifter when I was 3…. And my dad taught me how to control it…. But why don’t I remember any of this!  _ I think glancing around before noticing the change. There were multiple versions of me, ranging from ages 6 to 9, doing various things. 

 

One of me was sparing with my father, the other I was in a less developed form or my Titan form. Another I was listening to him as he spoke. Yet despite all of this it was like it was happening in chronological order, I could feel the burn of my muscles as I ran with my father, feel the tiredness of shifting, hear him teaching me how to D-Shift and control Titans, I felt like I was learning everything from age 6 on up. 

 

Sometimes though it was just me and my mom. We would walk around the field picking flowers, or eat a lunch under the tree with dad, or we would simply talk. Some of the scenes though took place in the house, like mom teaching me how to tape my hands, or bandage a wound, sometimes it was just her singing softly in German, or dad cursing in German under his breath, or handing me a book on anatomy, or one on literature. 

 

I smile at them, feeling joy at the many scenes of me and my parents, before feeling curious as to why I didn’t remember any of it. Than I’m standing with my father at the table of our home, with a large amount of chemicals around us, and for some reason, I could name all of them. “Now. I’m going to teach you how to create the serum that will create another Titan Shifter. 

 

Now remember my son, Titan Shifters of both gender can have children. As such, you must choose your partner carefully. Even if they are human, be careful of who you choose. Because we only truly fall in love once. And they are always our soulmate.” He says, smiling down at me. “Is that why you married mom?” I ask him, to which he lets out a laugh.

 

“Yes. Thats one of the reasons.” He states, before showing me how to create the serum. Which was both harder than I thought it would be and surprisingly easy. Suddenly everything blurs together, before flying outward and painting an invisible picture, before I’m suddenly standing in in the forest between wall Maria and wall rose. 

 

I recognize it from one of the trips dad took me on. It's just dad and I, standing next to his carriage. I’m once more in my body, but I can't control anything. I’m sitting on the ground, crying softly into my knees. Dad slams his fist into the carriage, setting his head against it and panting softly. I glance up at him and ask “What going to happen?” He looks down at me, tears silently slipping down his cheeks. 

 

He takes a shaky breath, yanking open the door of the carriage and grabbing his bag, rooting through it quickly. “You always held back your strength when you fought other children. You never fought against Mikasa even when she hit you hard enough to break bone. And above all, you kept your head and didn’t shift despite all that’s happened.” He says yanking out another black case, one so much like the one I saw all those years ago. 

 

He holds it up and says “You must inject yourself with this, it will lock away the Titan half of your soul until you have need of it, it will also make your blood seem normal, allowing you to enter the military if you so choose to. However, it will lock away all of the memories we spent in the meadow, and at the house. Along with all the lessons your mother and I gave you.” 

 

I take the case, holding it gently. I glance up at him and ask “What about you?” Just as I do I hear it, a sound that sent chills down my spine and a primal urge to roar back. A Titan roar echoes through the forest, it's footfalls causing the ground to tremble as the leaves shake from its roar. I stare in the direction of the sound with a mixture of apprehension and fear. 

 

“I’m going to keep them from catching you. You have to get out of here. Meet Mr. Arlert, Armin, and Mikasa in the interior of wall rose. You remember how to ride don’t you?” He says, finishing everything with a question. I nod at him, memories of mom teaching me to ride surfacing in my head. 

 

He reaches around his neck, pulling off the necklace that holds the key to our basement. “Dad..” I whisper, knowing exactly what's in it, and why I’ve only been in it twice. He hands it to me, grabbing me into a tight hug, one I instantly return. He hands it to me, saying “Get back to the basement. Everything rests on you getting back there. You have to get it. Do you understand?” I nod quickly, understanding him perfectly.

 

He unties the horse from the carriage, which I now notice has a saddle on it. He leads the calm creature over to me, before helping me climb on. He grabs my arm, making me look at him. “I love you Eren. Never forget that. Your mother and I both love you so much.” He says, voice cracking slightly at the end, causing a fresh wave of tears to cascade down my face, my chest tightening slightly as I barely hold in a sob as I say “I love you too dad.” 

 

He nods, a final smile gracing his face before he smacks the horse on the rear, causing him to dart forward. I cling to him, holding the case tightly to my chest as I quickly ride out of the forest. I see the telltale lightning flash that comes from someone shifting, and hear the corresponding roar. 

 

I glance back as soon as the trees clear, watching for any sign of him. It's a few minutes before I even see any sign of Titans. It's a small one, only 3 meters at the most. However what quickly grabs my attention is the pair of 15 meters who smash out of the left of the forest. One has long hair and a muscular body, nearly Identical to mine, save for two things. One of them new. 

 

Unlike mine this one is lankier, relying more on speed than strength. Yet what’s different than every other time I saw my father shift, is what looks like a massive scar going diagonally across his heart.  _ When we lose our soul mate, it will scar us, presenting itself differently for every one of us. Yet, you will know if and when your mate dies. Because you will feel it, and hear their final words. Or their final scream.  _ The words echo through my head, one of my dad’s last lessons. 

 

I feel a massive tug of guilt, wishing I had just shifted and saved her.  _ I should have done it! She would be alive now if I had! But I didn't! And now she’s dead…. And now I’m gonna lose dad too. Because he doesn't want to live without her.  _ I think. Letting out another sob as I spur my horse on, refusing to look back until I reached the next ridge. 

 

As I reach the top of the ridge I see the gate, sure that I could spare the time I look back, only to wish I hadn't. He’s swarmed, at least 8 of them pinning him to one of the massive trees. They were  _ eating him.  _ I could see the bones of his Titan as he struggled to fight them off, and failing. I couldn’t tear my eyes off the scene until my father's form has vanished under the Titans and had started steaming. 

 

I go on autopilot, guiding my horse through the massive groups of people rushing through the gate. I turn to the right, looking around for Mikasa and Mr. Arlert. It took some time to find them, as I wasn’t really able to search for a bit. When I had found them I was sure the case would be imprinted in my hand from the grip I had on it. 

 

Mikasa freaked out like I knew she would, Armin was himself. It took a few hours for the three of them to fall asleep in the place we had found. It had taken a good bit of avoidance to get Mikasa to stop demanding to see the case. I move away from the group and open it, revealing a syringe full of a bright turquoise liquid. 

 

I let out a small sigh, staring at it, and asking myself if I really wanted to do this. I nod to myself, setting it down before rolling up my sleeve. I grab the tie out of the case and tie it around my arm, thanking my father for teaching me this. It takes me a minute to find a vein that will work with the syringe. 

 

Once I do I grab the syringe, glancing over at the sleeping forms of my friends and my almost grandfather. I smile at them, before sliding the needle into my vein. I slowly push down on the plunger, having to hold back both the sudden wave of nausea and the want to scream, as I feel as though I was injecting fire into my veins. 

 

I barely make it to the end of the injection, pulling the needle out of my arm and pressing some gauze to my arm. I yank off the tie from my arm, barely able to function as my vision blurs and I'm struck with the worst headache I’ve ever had in my life. I throw everything back into the case, closing it quickly before I bury it deep in the straw. 

 

I can barely keep my eyes open and the pain in my head makes me want to scream, and I can’t even try and catch myself as I fall to my side, eyes closing before I hit the ground as I fall asleep. Within moments though I had returned to the blank landscape, my Titan sitting in the same place. I let out a small sob, feeling the pain of losing my family all over again as I watch him. 

 

He lets out a small pained sound, reaching out to me. “You accepted me, and faced your darkest and most painful memories. You have learned how to control me, and have reached the age to which you are your most powerful. Yet, from this point on, you will age slower than others. Due to this, I suggest you ask your mate, if he to would like to change, as you will live a lifetime that shall eclipse his by centuries.” He says, wiping my tears away gently. 

 

I look up at him and ask “How?...” “Titans do not die of old age  _ Kleiner.  _ But Humans do. Because of this, your lifespan is lengthened. Instead of living to 60 or 70 and dying, you will now live till around 500, some even reaching 700 before dying. You will remain in your prime, unaging until you begin to die, where you will than begin to age, much like your father had. 

 

If your mate is older than their prime, than the serum will reverse their age till they are. And as your father said, gender doesn't matter with our kind. Children can be had from same sex couples as easily as they can be had from opposite sex couples.”  _ (Little One)  _ He clarifies, adding some rather useful information. 

 

He than says “However, it is about time you woke up. As it's been over 8 hours since you entered this world. Be prepared for your body though. The young woman who turned you back, accidentally overshot your age, as you can see, since you're here. You are around 22 now. Also be warned, I believe she has been perched over your bed since you entered your coma.” 

 

I nod at him, stopping and asking “How will I talk to you again?” He nods and says “I can visit you in your sleeping hours. Or through meditation. But you will see me again  _ Kleiner. _ ”  _ (Little One) _ Before everything starts to dissolve around me. I feel myself wake up as I take a deep breath, and open my eyes.

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

I’m sitting on the corner of my bed, back against the wall while my side is against the headboard. I’m rocking myself slowly, taking shallow breaths into the pillow I’m clutching. I feel like I’m going to vomit, and I can't stop shaking. I jump every time the thunder booms, the sounds having pushed me to the edge of tears. 

 

I had tried everything to distract myself. I had cleaned every inch of my room, and the bathroom. I had done every single sheet of paperwork I had as well. Yet still the storm raged on and Hanji hadn’t left her lab. She hadn’t let anyone but Erwin in to see him. My nightmare was swirling around my head, further worsening my current anxiety attack. 

 

I’m so scared for Eren and of this stupid storm that I feel like I’m about to shatter into a thousand terrified pieces but luckily a knock saves me. The knock is a frantic pounding, one that only Hanji could achieve. “LEVI! OPEN UP!” I jump up, darting over to my door and opening it as fast as I could, barely remembering I had locked it. 

 

In front of me stands a panting Hanji, who looks like she just ran from her lab to here, which I guess she did. She’s got a massive grin plastered to her face as she says “Two things. One, I have to tell you something, and.” Her grin widens as she says “Eren’s awake!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I really like cliffhangers. Can you tell? Please Comment!


	8. For Just a Moment, Everything Was Perfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! I know it's been awhile since this got updated, and I really need to set up a calendar or something for writing these things. Now, this will be the final chapter I will be posting for this fic. However, I will have a second fic, that is a continuation of this. So don’t worry about the ending being rushed.
> 
>  

 

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Levi POV**

 

Hanji places a hand on my chest and pushes me gently back into the room as I quickly ask “What’s wrong? He’s awake isn’t he? Why can’t I go see him?” She pants slightly and says “Erwin is with him. You can’t see him until Erwin allows it. And I may have… Overshot a little on his age…”

 

I don’t have the energy to keep my emotions on their usual tight leash, and I openly glare at her. Knowing that all the hurt and anger I feel is dancing across my face. “What do you mean _Overshot?_ ” Instead of being her usual bouncy self Hanji suddenly returns to her ‘Scientist Mode’. “I need you to come with me. Eren is talking to Erwin, and after that you should be able to see him.” She says calmly.

 

I glare at her for a second longer before sighing, nodding at her as she places a hand on my shoulder. “Just calm down okay? He’s perfectly fine. That much I can assure you.” I nod again as I run a hand through my hair, quickly setting in it's usual way before saying “Lead the way.” as I motion toward the stairwell.

 

She nods and we both quickly jog down the stairs and half run over to her lab. Only to see Erwin standing outside of it with a look of total concentration. His gaze snaps up to us when we rush up, nodding at us as he says “I can see that you heard. You can go see him now. But know that we will be leaving on an expedition in 28 hours.” He turns, motioning to Hanji as he walks away.

 

I stare at the door for a moment, not really sure if I was ready for this before opening it. I keep my eyes on the floor, softly shutting the door before taking a deep breath and looking up. Eren was sitting on the same hospital bed I’d left his child form on. Except instead of the 15 year old I’d come to expect, was a 22 year old looking Eren. Age was kind to him, his hair had darkened from the dark brown he usually had to a few shades lighter than black.

 

His hair had grown too, reaching his shoulders much like his Titan form had. His boyish features had fully matured, yet he hadn’t lost the playful look that his eyes had. He looked like he’d grown too, his chest looking broader than I remember under the simple white button up he was wearing. He smiled at me, opening his arms and saying “Come here midget. I haven’t changed that much.”

 

I blink, feeling relief well up in me as I sprint across the room, jumping into the offered hug. He catches me easily, pulling me into his lap and holding me tightly against his chest. I bury my face in his shirt, gripping the fabric so hard I swear I heard it tear, but Eren simply tightened his own grip around me and adjusted so I could wrap my legs around his waist.

 

He buries his face in my hair, taking a deep breath that turns into a sigh. “Thank you… For keeping me safe when I couldn't do it myself…” He says after a moment, nuzzling into my hair. I press up into the movement, clinging to him as tightly as I could. Still feeling a little shaken over my dream and the pounding rain.

 

“It’s nothing… You’d do the same for me and I know it.” I say as I cling to him, finally allowing myself to relax after nearly a week. _God dammit I missed you… You weren’t gone… But fuck I missed you…_ I think as I shift, moving so that my face was buried in his neck, pulling him as close as I could in my current state.

 

He responds by burying his face in my neck, kissing the space softly before pulling away. I cling to him tighter, unable to put into words about how I _will not let him go._ I had nearly last him twice, seen him covered in blood, told he was in a coma, and now that he’s back _I will not let him go god dammit._

 

“Levi… I’m not going anywhere… It's okay to relax a bit… I promise I won’t leave you okay? Not until you want me to…” He says softly, pulling a little more insistently. I relax a bit, letting a few inches come between us as I pull my face from his neck. I tighten my grip when I feel like he’s getting too far away, and he instantly stops pulling away.

 

He sets his forehead against mine and let's out a soft sigh. He pulls away after a moment, leaving me to stare at him with a gentle sense of joy. He than says “Is Hanji here? Because I have something important to talk to you about, but I don’t want her listening in. And No, it's nothing bad, just really important.”

 

I can’t help the way my breath catches as my mind races over every negative outcome that could possibly happen from this. Somehow, before I can even voice anything, Eren kisses me softly, a gentle show of affection I relax into. He pulls away and says “It’s nothing bad. I swear to you on my life. It's not bad. Only a matter which I will talk to _you_ about. And no one else.”

 

I nod before switching my grip, hands moving from the back of his shirt to the front. I feel the gentle warmth of lust a slowly take over my thoughts as I look at my extremely attractive lover. I take in the sharp features of his face, gazing deep into the pricing emerald gaze that hasn't left my face since he started talking.

 

I grip the fabric there and yank him closer, bringing his face barely an inch away from mine before I say “Alright… But you better put that mouth of yours to good use till then.” His grin takes a rather evil glint as he suddenly shoves forward, hands moving as I hold onto his shirt, trusting that he won’t drop me as he shoves me till I’m parallel with the floor.

 

My legs tighten around his waist as he adjusts his grip slightly. He has one hand in my hair, arm bracing my back, his other arm is wrapped around my waist, holding up my entire body in his arms. He leans agonizingly close to me, moving until his his mouth is just _barely_ brushing against mine as he says “I think I can put more than just my _mouth_ to good use when you’re involved love.”

 

I give him a grin, letting go of his shirt and grabbing his hair, holding his head still before I say “I think you may just have to show me what you can do when I’m involved _Eren_.” Before I yank him down, kissing him deeply. His response is instant, lifting me up again and pinning me to his chest as his hips rut against mine, resulting in a moan from me.

 

Before Hanji slams the door open. _Son of a-_ Hanji grins at us as Erwin walks in behind her. I can feel my face heat up as a small amount of embarrassment begins to show at how we must look. However before I can say anything Eren ruts against me again, making me moan brokenly before I cover my mouth with my hand, not able to do much else with Eren moving. _You asshole! They're not exactly here for a show!_

 

“Have some shame Eren.” I hear Erwin chastise him, sounding almost like a father. Eren however grins at him and says “Shame? You'd be doing the same if it were Armin.” I see Erwin go a little red at that, turning away as Hanji suddenly let's out an indignant sound. “YOU BLOND BUTTMUNCH. YOU'RE NOT LEAVING UNTIL I HAVE EVERY DETAIL!” She screams, grabbing Erwin in a death grip and dragging the suddenly terrified commander toward a table.

 

“Begone you two. I have some _answers_ to collect from our commander.” She says, sounding absolutely evil. I nod and climb off Eren, who stands beside me and nods as well. However I stop dead in my tracks as I realize exactly how _fucking big that brat got._ My head barely came up to his fucking shoulder.

 

 _No. You may not pounce the tall as fuck muscular as all hell brat in front of you._ Eren notices my stare and grins down at me, looking sexy as hell before he suddenly picks me up and throws me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “EREN! PUT ME DOWN!” I shouted before I elbowed the back of his head, no where near as hard as I could, but enough to make his head at least hurt.

 

He just chuckled though, waving at Hanji before walking off with me. The door shutting gently behind us as the darkened corridor consumes us, almost seeming to hush everything around it. Erens stride made him sway at a gentle pace, the silence between us sweet and almost soothing as he made it to the stairs to my tower.

 

He climbed them slowly, taking care to jostle me. By the time we had finally gotten to my room, this position was starting to get a little uncomfortable. He stepped into the room, snapping on the lights and kicking off his shoes before taking one massive stride and dumping me onto the bed. I huff at the sudden landing before I’m receiving a searing kiss, one I happily reciprocate before he pulls away.

 

I pout at him while he smiles softly at me, his entire face softening as he looks at me. He gently presses forward until his forehead is touching mine and he closes his eyes, an action I copy. I hear him sigh, letting out a soft hum before he says “I love you…” Voice soft and genuine in a way that made my entire chest warm.

 

I open my eyes, feeling him pull away as I smile at him as well before I say “I love you too.” His smile widens a bit before he gently kneels, situating himself between my legs as he pulls off my boots gently, setting them at the foot of the bed. He softly kisses my calves, rubbing his face against them in a way I’d come to expect.

 

He gently pulls my hands forward, kissing the inside of my wrists before rubbing against them the same way. He kissed my throat in the same sweet manner, pulling away and kissing my mouth in the same gentle manner. I wanted him to hurry up, to move with that same searing lust that he had earlier. But I couldn’t bring myself to stop this, because I could almost feel it. Feel all the love and adoration he held for me, that he showed with every kiss that he gave me.

 

I wrap an arm around his neck, using the other to balance myself as I pull him closer. He pulls away after a second me, making me whine at the loss of him. He chuckled softly, the sound soft and close. He than says “As much as I’d love to, I _have_ to talk to you.” I pout softly but nod and let him go, sitting up a bit more. He doesn't really move, staying in a kneeling position between my legs.

 

He than swallows, seeming either embarrassed or afraid. “When I slipped into that coma… It wasn’t because of what Hanji gave me. It was because I was around 22. And… Wait let me take a step back here… Titan shifters as a whole, have to split their souls in order to gain the ability to shift. The result of this split is a Titan persona, and your human one.

 

Till you turn around 22 your soul is unstable, the two halves unable to work together and it causes your Titan form to be extremely hard to control.” He says, stumbling over words in the beginning. I nod at him, following his words before I ask “Wait. When did you learn all this? Last I checked you were just as confused by your powers as we were.”

 

He nods and says “When I was nine… When we lost Shiganshina my dad gave me a serum. It sealed away every memory I had of shifting. Of my Titan form, and every lesson my parents gave me to help me shift. All the training my dad gave me, every word my mother told me. _I forgot all of it._ I lost the majority of _six years_ of my fucking life _._ ” He sounds almost broken by the end of it, hanging his head.

 

I grab his face, forcing him to look up at me. His usually bright eyes are darker, showing how much those memories had hurt him to lose. I smile say “Hey… It’s okay Eren. There must have been a reason. He wouldn’t have done it if it wasn't necessary.” He stares up at me, nodding slowly after a moment as I see him absorb my words. He than takes another breath and continues with his story.

 

“I faced all of my darkest memories and came out of it alive. Gaining complete control over my Titan. I now know every power I can perform with it, and how far I can push myself. But besides that, I remembered what was in my basement, and how to get to it.” He says with a grin, seeming rather pleased with himself.

 

“Well? Don’t keep me in suspense. What is it?” I ask, prompting him when he stays silent. He blinks and says “Well… I don’t really know how to explain… But it's a person. Someone who can show us how to destroy every Titan in a massive radius with one move.” I blink and say “A _person?_ Eren they should be dead! It's been over five years since anyone last stepped foot in Shiganshina. How would they be alive?”

 

Eren grinned and says “Cryo. They were placed in a cryo tube _before_ the walls. I just have to open it.” I raise an eyebrow and ask “How? And how exactly could anyone stay frozen this long?” Eren replies with a simple “Titan Powers. But I have one other thing to tell you…” His face slowly heats up, making him look rather cute as he looks down at the floor.

 

He takes a breath, exhaling and saying “I’m… I… You can… I want…” He seems to be trying to find the words before I ask “You can what?” Eren takes a deep breath and says “I can turn you into a Titan shifter and I want you to be one because you're my Mate and my lifespan is around 500 years and I don’t want to be without you!” After he speaks he hangs his head, making it so that I can’t see his face.

 

I blink at him, taking a second to understand what he just told me. _500… He’s going to live 500 years… And he wants to spend it with me? Because I’m his mate?_ I feel my chest warm as I reach down, pulling up his chin and ask “How? I’d love to be with you for the rest of my life, you know that, but how can I become a Titan Shifter?”

 

His smile is fucking breathtaking, making him look absolutely adorable while my heart melted a tiny bit. He reaches behind him, apparently going for his pocket and pulling out a black case. It looked my a syringe case that Hanji keeps. When I raise an eyebrow at him he gives me a sheepish grin and says “I woke up almost an hour ago. Hanji had an assload of tests to run on me before she got Erwin. I used the time to make this.”

 

I took the case from him, seeing how delicate he was with it. I opened the case, revealing a fucking massive syringe filled with a light orange liquid. Before I can respond though he grabs my arm, shocking me slightly before I look up at him, seeing that he’s suddenly gone deadly serious. “Levi. You have to know. If you go through with this, it can drive you insane. There are other specifics that I’ll have to tell you, but the biggest is that. It. Can. Drive. You. Insane.”

 

His voice was steady and low, dripping with an authoritative tone. I raise an eyebrow at him and say “I’ll be fine Eren. Besides, I have you. I have something big to fight for.” He smiles softly than, serious demeanor fading away as he says “I believe you than. Now, the bigger problems. After the injection you'll slip into a coma like I had. But there is a catch.”

 

I lean a little closer, watching Eren closely. “You’ll meet the other half of your soul. Which will be in the form of a Titan, so don’t attack it. It will offer you two choices. One, kill it and take over the form, but you’ll sacrifice your humanity to do so. Two, face every fear you have, along with any forgotten memories.” He says, staring at me intensely.

 

I look down at the case in my hand. _I faced them every night for years. I can do it once more._ I nod and say “Okay. And? If that’s all, then let's get this over with.” Eren chuckles at me, face softening once again as he says “It has some perks though. Like the fact that you could bond to me for life. We would live for a long ass time. As well as the familial perks.”

 

I raise an eyebrow and ask “Familial perks?” Eren blinks and smirks, nodding and saying “Yeah… the ‘Submissive’,” Eren makes exaggerated air quotes, “Will go into a heat about once every three months. During a heat the ‘submissive’ can get pregnant. Regardless of gender.” I blink at Eren before grinning.

 

“You mean… We can have kids? Little, tiny, black haired, green eyed brats?” I ask, setting the case on the bed next to me. Eren grins and nods, laughing softly before saying “Yes. We can have as many, or as few, as we want.” I feel my own smile widen slightly before I pounce on him, shoving him back as I cling to him.

 

Unfortunately he loses balance while grabbing onto me and we topple to the floor. I nuzzle into his neck, feeling him wrap his arms around me and holding me tightly. He adjusts, one of his legs slipping between mine as he pulls my body up more, making it so I didn't have to stretch as much to reach his neck. I hum, holding him tighter and saying “Before we have kids. I will marry you.”

 

He chuckles again before saying “You took the words right out of my mouth Levi.” Moving so that his face was buried in my hair. I could hear the steady pounding of rain outside, the distant boom of thunder, the warmth of the person under me, the steady beat of the heart against my chest, and the overwhelming joy that had made it's home in my chest. And that's how we stayed, on the floor, while we clung to each other. And for just a second, everything was perfect.

 

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we are!! The official end of this half of the story. I will be posting the next FIC, the continuation of this at least, very soon so don't kill me! I tried to make it as sweet as I could while working toward the end. Please tell me what you thought about it! Comment, Review, that sort of thing if you don't mind.


End file.
